


Kiss Me With Your Cherry Lipstick

by merpiplier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And then I gunned it because I couldn't wait apparently, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a Cat Dad, M/M, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Smoking, So this was MEANT to be a slow burn, This is too Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: After a long, harsh case, Gavin thinks over his relationship with Nines and, once again, hopes for there to be something more there.Lucky him, the case has put certain things in Nines' life in perspective.





	Kiss Me With Your Cherry Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Night Drive' by Jimmy Eat World. This was originally going to be a slow burn inspired heavily with that song but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Might be continued, if my brain cooperates.

It was cold outside, nothing unusual for the middle of winter in Detroit.

Gavin shuddered as he stepped outside of the precinct after a long, dreadful day. They'd finally wrapped up a month long serial murder case, though whatever joy there could be had from stopping the killer was dashed by _actually_ finding them.

An android, one that had deviated after the revolution, wires and processors fried from grief after her lover had been murdered by a local gang for Thirium, to make red ice. The android in question had spent the last month tearing through the gang, DPD discovering at least one dead body per day.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Gavin thought about the android when they'd finally found her. She looked at peace, still covered in red as she knelt beside the gang's leader, who was beaten to a bloody, near unrecognizable pulp. She was calm and collected when she conversed with Nines and Connor, and looked almost happy as she was deactivated.

Gavin shivered again, flicking the end of his cigarette to knock off the excess ash. Orange danced through the chilled air for a second before fading from the cold.

“Are you alright, Detective?” Nines' cool voice made Gavin jump. The android settled up beside him, LED flashing yellow, just for a moment, as he glanced at Gavin's cigarette. “I do wish you would quit, Detective. You're cutting your life span down shorter with every one.”

Gavin shrugged. Death wasn't something he really feared, or _minded_ , if he was honest with himself. Hell, there were some days he'd welcome it with open arms. He ran his tongue over his teeth, taking another drag before he answered. “Why do you even care, tin can?”

Another flicker of yellow, before Nines let out an unneeded sigh. “As your partner, I'm obligated to be concerned for your health.”

_Obligated, huh?_

Gavin huffed, taking one last drag before stamping the butt into the snow. “I'm fuckin' honored.” Gavin grunted, stepping away from the building toward his bike.

He got a step down, before a firm, cool hand found his upper arm, pulling him to a stop. Gavin bit back a sigh and glanced back. “The fuck you want?” Silence, just a spinning yellow LED. Gavin growled. “Listen, Nines, I'm fuckin' exhausted, it's been a long god damn month, and I just want to go home. So if you have somethin' to fuckin' tell me just-”

“I'd like to accompany you.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Why?” The question came out before he could stop it. He quickly crushed that little bit of hope in his chest.

_**Fuck...** this case had fucking ruined him._

Because here Gavin was, freezing his ass off in the middle of November, with his android partner, hoping that... _fuck_ , hoping Nines finally fucking _felt_ something.

Because, even though Nines had been assuring everyone of his deviancy, it was something that he didn't necessarily show. Connor, after becoming a deviant, had proven his newfound feelings. He laughed, he cried, he smiled like a normal person. Connor was dating, and he gushed about his boyfriend constantly, he swooned and blushed.

Nines just... didn't. Nines still acted like a machine. And Gavin constantly found himself hoping for _something_ , only to be disappointed.

He should've learned his lesson by now.

“I...” Nines looked to his hand, still gripping Gavin's arm, and finally pulled away. “I would just like to have some company. As you stated, this case was... difficult.”

Gavin stared. He couldn't find it in himself to do much else. Why him? Even if Nines acted on his free will, why would Nines willingly spend any more time than he had to with Gavin.

“I don't really have anything for you at my place.”

Nines nodded, and Gavin expected that to be the end. Nines would go back in, leave him in the cold with a hollow ache in his chest, and Gavin would go back home to his cats and probably drink himself to sleep.

“I believe I'll find some peace with your company for tonight, if you'd have me.”

_...God dammit._

“Fucking... _fine_.” Gavin grumbled, stepping the rest of the way down the snowy stairs. “All I have is my bike today so you'll have to hold onto me. I don't have an extra helmet, either.”

Nines' footsteps followed, snow crunching softly beneath his feet. “That is alright, Detective. I believe you'll be able to keep us both safe and sound.”

Gavin swallowed harshly, trying to not let what Nines was saying actually get to him. “Thanks, I guess.” Gavin muttered, strapping on his own helmet and straddling his bike. He felt Nines settle behind him, all cool, firm pressure. Gavin shivered.

“Oh, allow me to start my heating protocols.” Nines pressed fully against Gavin, strong arms wrapping around his waist, and Gavin could feel a subtle warmth starting from Nines' chest, slowly spreading through the rest of the android, melting relaxing heat through Gavin's own body.

_Fuck me..._ Gavin gripped the handlebars, taking a couple seconds to breathe, to concentrate so he wouldn't kill them.

The bike roared to life beneath them, and they were off. Cold wind whipped around them, and usually Gavin would be cursing himself for slacking on getting his car fixed again, shivering to death on his bike. Now, it was... fine. Nines was warming him through, the wind not seeming like... anything, really. Just a minor bit of chill that was warded off by Nines' warmth.

The android shifted, just slightly, pressing closer, and Gavin bit the inside of his cheek, stopping at a red light and breathing. _Fuck._ He couldn't calm down for just five minutes, could he? Nines was just adjusting, that was all.

“The light is green, Detective.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gavin started moving against. “Fucking back seat driver.”

He thought for a second he could feel Nines smirking into his shoulder, though it was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

“It's not much.” Gavin announced, shoving open the door to his apartment with a firm press from his shoulder. He really needed to see about getting the door replaced so it stopped sticking so much. He settled his keys on the hook behind the door, draping his jacket beside them.

A loud meow interrupted them before they could get much further in, and Gavin watched as Nines stiffened, looking for the source of the sound. He just barely held back a laugh as he walked into the living room where Luci and Zel where, the latter curled up on her cat tree, black tail swishing lazily. Luci, however, was at Gavin's feet, zigzagging between his legs as he walked and making loud, happy twittering sounds.

“I did not realize they were both black cats.” Nines commented, and Gavin felt his brow furrow as he turned to look. The android hummed, nodding. “I apologize if it seems like an invasion of privacy, but you routinely come in with various cat hairs on your clothes. I recognize the black hairs from both of these but you also had orange tabby, siamese, and tortoiseshell hairs within the last week.”

_Oh._ Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I... I got Luci and Zel from a shelter. I've been going in when I get a chance to bring some food and toys for the girls there. They let me spend some time with the cats there.”

Nines was quiet for a moment, still standing in the entry way, watching Gavin scoop Luci up to bring her to the couch, settling her on his lap for some cuddle time. “I see.” Nines finally answered, moving into the living room. “Are those their full names?”

Gavin chuckled softly, patting the couch beside him for Nines to sit. “The shy gal in the tree is Zelda.” He paused, as Nines nodded, looking up at said cat, taking in the slow blink of her blue eyes. “This is Lucifer.” Gavin grinned at Nines as Luci tentatively padded closer to him after he sat, sniffing at him for a moment before moving fully into his lap. “Have you ever been around any cats?”

Nines nodded, and Gavin shifted a bit closer. “Okay, so. All cats are very different with how they want to be interacted with. Luci is not at all picky, though, so as long as you're not rough with her, she'll love any attention you give her.” Gavin scratched behind her ears, her eyes slowly closing and held tilting into the touch. Gavin smiled as Nines slowly rose his hand up to mimic his movements.

Luci started purring, motor running loud as could be, and Gavin bit back his own stupid grin when he noticed Nines lips curling in the smallest smile, basically undetectable for anyone who wasn't looking close enough.

“I can see why you enjoy spending time with these animals.” Nines commented a couple minutes later, gently stroking along Luci's back. “It's calming to hear such a small creature so contented.”

Gavin nodded. “I used to have a dog, too, back at home.” Nines looked up from Luci, blue eyes thawed from their usual icy tone. Gavin shivered all the same. “Yeah, I, er... she was great. A big girl, a malamute mixed with something, but just... she was a gentle giant. Always seemed happy as long as she was with me.” Gavin let out a sigh. “I couldn't bring her with me, because I couldn't afford a house in the city, and an apartment was just way too small for her, so I had to give her to a friend in my hometown.”

Nines hummed, letting Luci pad her way back over to Gavin, though she compromised by flopping over both their laps and stretching out, basking in their shared affection. “You sound like quite the animal lover, Detective. I never imagined.”

Gavin shrugged. “Animals are better than people. Better company most of the time, too.” Gavin huffed, looking at the time on his phone quickly. It was getting close to two am, now.

“You should get some rest, Detective.” Nines commented, standing up, much to Luci's rather loud indignation. “I apologize for keeping you so late. I do appreciate the company.”

“Hey, you can stay the night if you want.” _What. No. That's... that's probably a bad idea._

After tonight, Gavin felt even more hopeful and optimistic about Nines than he ever did. Nines was acting soft, nearly human. Having Nines spend the night was only going to encourage that little bit of hope that maybe Nines would... feel something.

Gavin swallowed as Nines paused, blue eyes looking around the room before he nodded. “If you would have me.”

_I'd have you any time you allow me._

Gavin shook his head, clearing his throat and nodding. “Good, right, okay.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I... um, I don't really have a spare room or anything, so if you want you can stay out on the couch. I don't really know if you need to do anything special for your recharge... sleep mode thing...” Gavin winced. God. Even if Nines could feel, Gavin was definitely not someone worth wasting them on...

“I can enter stasis anywhere, but I believe your couch will be fine.” Nines flashed one of his awkward, stiff smiles toward Gavin. “I appreciate it, Detective.”

Gavin nodded again, feeling awkward, his face heating. He coughed and looked to the ground, retreating to his bedroom. “Anytime, Nines...” Gavin muttered, just under his breath, his heart thundering in his chest.

With his back to the room, Gavin didn't see Nines freezing in place, staring up at Gavin with a soft, warm kind of wonder. He didn't see Nines smile, genuine and full, LED pulsing a soft, happy blue. He was too far out of the room to hear Nines answer, equally as quiet.

“Anytime... Gavin.”

When Gavin awoke, it was slow. There was the smell of something sweet, tempting him to leave the cocoon he'd made from his blankets. He hummed, turning slightly, then frowning. It smelled like... cinnamon and caramel, almost. _But why...?_

Waking up a little bit more, Gavin realized that the smell was accompanied by a quiet sizzling. Like someone cooking. _But... who would-_

_Oh._

“Fucking hell...” Gavin threw the covers off, taking a moment to stretch. He stepped out of his bedroom, taking a minor detour to relieve his bladder, before he padded out into the kitchen.

Nines had taken off his familiar Cyberlife jacket, down to the high collar button up he usually wore underneath. Gavin swallowed, taking in the sight for a moment, of Nines solely focused on the task in front of him, as he always did when Nines got like this. This time, his attention was all on the slightly burnt french toast in the skillet in front of him. There was just... something about watching the android work, watching him get so fixated on something that-

“I hope you don't mind.”

Gavin jumped, clearing his throat and looking away when he noticed Nines' attention had shifted. “Mind what?”

Nines scooped the toast from pan to plate, settling it and a fork on the table before he went looking for syrup. “I thought I'd show my appreciation by making you breakfast, but it appears I've burned it a little. I was hoping it was still edible.”

Gavin seated himself at the table, swallowing and nodding. “Yeah, it's... fine. Look, you... you didn't have to do this.”

Nines finally found the syrup, settling it on the table by Gavin's hand with a shrug. “I wanted to, Detective.”

_Fuck._

Gavin nodded slowly, dropping his eyes to his plate and eating. It was burnt, just a little, but it was good otherwise. It's not like Gavin's had any home cooked meals any time recently. Especially not breakfast. Usually that was a meal he skipped, always too tired and in too much of a rush to get anything down but coffee.

While Gavin ate, Nines busied himself cleaning around the kitchen, putting food into Zel and Luci's dishes, and finally settling across the way from Gavin just as he was finishing up the last bite.

“Was it alright?” Nines asked, and Gavin noticed the LED on his temple flicker yellow, just for a second.

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “I haven't had anything like that for a long time, it was great.” Gavin licked his lips, catching a last bit of syrup clinging there. “Thank you.”

Nines hummed, reaching to pick up the plate before Gavin stopped him. “Hey, you did all the work. I can clean up after myself, tin can.”

Nines simply nodded, settling back at the table. It was quiet for a few moments, just until Gavin finished rinsing off the plate. Then Nines spoke up, voice soft and quiet like Gavin hadn't heard it before.

“Detective, I wanted to... confide in you, about the case last night.” When Gavin gave him his attention and asked him to proceed, Nines took a couple more seconds, LED cycling yellow as he continued. “I... I'm unsure how to say it, really.”

Gavin's heart was pounding in his ears. He swallowed, trying to act cool. “Well, is this about the android herself?”

Nines hummed. “Somewhat. More so, her motives made me... think over some things.”

Another long pause. Gavin sucked in a breath and nodded, trying to ease Nines along whatever he wanted to work out. “Like what?”

“How similar we were.” Nines stated, blunt and to the point. Gavin felt his breath catch. “I began to reconstruct some... unsavory situations. I found in every instance of... said situations, I react just as she did. Getting revenge on those who harmed you-”

Nines suddenly stopped, blue eyes going wide and LED bright red. Gavin felt... relieved, honestly. Though, from how Nines was sitting there frozen now, not even looking at Gavin, he had to work quickly to reassure him. “Harmed me, huh? So in this... reconstruction you saw me as your lover?”

A small nod, just barely noticeable. Gavin bit back a smile and walked across the kitchen slowly, like he was approaching a scared animal. “I mean, that part sounds pretty good to me, Nines.”

If it was possible, it seemed like Nines eyes widened even more, blue softening out and LED bleeding into yellow as he looked up at Gavin, throat moving as he swallowed. “Gavin?”

Gavin shuddered, never hearing the android actually call him by his name before. It sounded great, fantastic even, falling from the android's lips. “Yeah. I'd like that, if you'd have me, anyway.”

Nines stared, for a long moment. Long enough for Gavin to feel unsure about his confidence. Finally, the android smiled, soft and small, making Gavin's chest ache. “Always, Gavin. It'd always be you.”


End file.
